Infinite Jest: Keith's Bedroom Follies
by LotornoMiko
Summary: Allura married a loser named Keith and is not happy about it one bit!


All I can say dear readers, turn about is only fair play. I own neither Allura, Lotor or Keith. World Event Productions does!

---Michelle

Allura was nervous, the young woman looking across the room at her new husband. He was gazing back at her, but the look in his eyes merely unsettled her more. Keith was LEERING, eyes boring into her, licking his lips in anticipation. It made her want to clutch a pillow protectively to her, but more than that she wanted to run.

"Allura..." Keith gestured for her to come closer, and somehow she found herself moving. But every step was weighted down, feet dragging on the floor. She did not want to go to him, anymore than she had wanted to marry the captain of the Voltron Force. Not that she had anyone else in mind as a bride groom, but Keith had seemed the least doable of her options.

And yet now she was stuck with him, tied with the bonds of matrimony, and hoping to make the best of things. But she kept wishing for the castle alarms to go off, hoping another attack from Doom would delay the inevitable that was her wedding night. She'd even be glad to see Lotor, if it meant he would take her away from all this. But Allura had heard he had married some woman named Merla.

She hadn't heard much else, but then she hadn't had the time to check the news media, too busy with planning a wedding she did not want. She fumed to think how easily her people had given her away, thinking to make her into nothing more than a possession, a reward for the captain's heroics. Allura had actually hoped Keith would turn down her hand, and it had been with a sinking dread that he had lustfully took to the idea of marrying her.

And now she was standing before him, Keith reaching for her dress. It was a beautiful gown, all white lace and silk, with pearls sewn into the bodice. It was a fine work of art, and with several flexings of his fingers, he began to labor to tear the dress apart.

"HEY!" Allura cried out, a few pearls scattering to the floor. "I wanted to save this dress!" He ignored her, but then she was used to that, people often did, at least when it came to her wishes. She felt as though everyone, both near to her and far, just wanted to view her as an object. A pretty doll to be put on a shelf and taken down, only when they had the urge to admire her beauty.

Keith was still struggling to rip open her dress, nearly panting with exhaustion. He wasn't cut out for ruining clothes, but bit by bit he was managing, Allura flinching back when the bodice finally gave.

Keith's eyes nearly bugged out to see her in her bra, the lace pushing up her breasts, making them appear larger than they were. "Oh boy!" He exclaimed, and immediately grabbed her, making Allura cry out in pain.

"Be gentle!" He didn't relax his grip, squeezing her as though he was checking for the ripeness of melons. Her skin quickly turned a mottled red, Allura feeling tears in her eyes at this manhandling Keith was doing. And that was before he began to slobber over her breasts, tongue and drool falling on her flesh.

She endured with royal grace, making only the slightest whimpers. It wasn't as though the foreplay lasted very long, Keith suddenly letting go. She still ached in pain from where he grabbed her, but before she could make even one bitter complaint, he was shoving her down onto the bed.

"Easy!" Princess Allura cried out, as Captain Keith Akira shoved up her skirts. "I'm not going anywhere!" Much as she wished otherwise, Allura thought glumly as he pulled down her panties.

"Spread your legs!" Keith ordered, his hands helping her to do that. She blushed, mortified at having him look at her in this way, but even worse was when he began to clumsy grope between her legs. She closed her eyes, letting her head fall back on the pillow, trying to think of something, anything that would excite her.

"Yeah.." Keith sounded satisfied, his fingers playing against her center. "You like that, don't you Allura?"

She wondered how he could think that when she hadn't done anything to show approval. Allura sighed, and conjured up an image of Prince Lotor, realizing he was just about the only thing that would excite her in this moment. Her heart beat faster as she pretended it was Lotor not Keith she was married to, that a Drule not some human from Earth was between her legs.

Slowly she began to get wet, but not as much as she could have, Keith's fingers twisting her clit, jarring her back to reality. Allura wanted to tell him to stop, that she was ready, but fear of what would happen next kept her tongue still in her mouth.

It didn't matter, Keith was tired of his feeble attempts to please her, the youth opening his pants, and revealing his dick to her. She paused, staring, and fought the urge to laugh. It was so small, nearly lost in his fist. "Er.....it gets bigger right?" Allura asked, thinking fate couldn't be so cruel to saddle her with a husband who didn't even have one redeeming quality about him.

Keith frowned at her, a flash of something dark in his eyes. "It's big enough." He sounded defensive as he moved between her legs, and she closed her eyes preparing for the worst. And then, nothing, Allura waiting, her breaths shallow in comparison to Keith's ragged ones.

She kept her eyes closed, wondering what he was waiting for. "Is...is it in yet?" Wasn't the first time supposed to hurt even just a little? She opened her eyes and saw Keith's furiously red face, and realized that yes, he had entered her, penetrating a far in as he could reach. Which wasn't very far, his pencil dick not enough of an intrusion for Allura to feel anything, neither pleasure nor pain.

She laid there stunned with disbelief, watching as Keith grunted and thrust above her. All she could think of was Lotor, for all his bad reputation, would have known to show her a better time. She had after all heard the stories, women whispering of his prowess.

Indignities of indignities, Keith was a quick shot too, and she let out her first squeal, the sound distressed. It was the only moment he could make her feel anything with that dick of his, Allura shaking as she felt the odd sensation of hot come pouring inside her.

Keith let out one last grunt, then collapsed on top of her, Allura struggling to push him away. Tears burned her eyes, the princess openly crying. This is what she had to look forward to for the rest of her life? She'd rather kill herself than suffer through even another minute of a marriage with this loser. Her eyes fell on the corkscrew opener for

the wine, and she smiled evilly. Why kill herself when she could make herself a widow....


End file.
